injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse: Rise of the Villains
Multiverse: Rise of the Villains is a fanfictional ultimate video game crossover and a Youtube video similar to Marvel vs. DC: Rise of the Villains uploaded by Saruhan Saral (AKA Mightyraccoon). It combines characters from different universes and franchises into a single fanmade multiverse crossover and I'll also be including other characters from Star Wars, Street Fighter, One Punch Man, Harry Potter, Mortal Kombat and Dragon Ball to crossover with Marvel and DC, An Infinity War and Endgame fanfiction with all characters from random universes would be interesting to see on the big screen. Six Universes will also represent one of the six Infinity Stones in each universe so the Marvel Universe represents the Space Stone, the DC Universe represents the Reality Stone, the Street Fighter Universe represents the Mind Stone, the Mortal Kombat Universe represents the Time Stone, the One Punch Man Universe represents the Soul Stone and the Dragon Ball Universe represents the Power Stone. 'Characters' 'One Punch Man' *Heroes/Protagonists **Hero Association ***Saitama ***Genos ***Tatsumaki/Tornado ***Fubuki/Blizzard ***Flashy Flash ***Speed-o-Sound Sonic *Villains/Antagonists **Boros/Lord Boros **Garou **Deep Sea King **Hammerhead **Pluton **Sky King **Mosquito Girl 'Marvel/MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)' *Heroes/Protagonists **Avengers ***Captain America/Captain Rogers/Nomad (Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers) ***Iron Man/Ironman (Anthony "Tony" Stark) ***Hulk/Professor Hulk (Robert "Bruce" Banner/Doctor Banner) ***Thor/Prince Thor (Donald Blake/Thor Odinson) ***Sentry (Robert Reynolds) ***Captain Marvel/Captain Danvers/Binary/Warbird (Carol Susan Danvers) ***Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ***America Chavez ***Kate Bishop ***Stature (Cassandra "Cassie" Lang) ***Lady Sif ***Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) ***Heimdall ***Loki/Prince Loki (Loki Odinson) **Ravagers ***Yondu Udonta ***Masters of the Mystic Arts ****The Ancient One ****Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ****Baron Mordo ****Wong ****Clea ***Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ***Polaris (Lorna Dane) ***Vision ***Adam Warlock ***Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) ***Spectrum/Photon/Pulsar (Monica Rambeau) ***Black Panther (T'Challa) ***Jabari Tribe ****M'Baku ***Dora Milaje ****Okoye ****Shuri ****Nakia ****T'Chaka ****Ramonda ***Moon Knight (Marc Spector) ***Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Scott Lang) ***The Wasp (Hope Van Dyne/Hope Pym) ***Rescue (Pepper Potts) ***Hawkeye/Ronin (Clinton "Clint" Barton) ***Daredevil (Matthew "Matt" Murdock) ***Black Widow (Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff) ***Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse) ***Elektra (Elektra Nacthios) ***Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ***Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) ***Medusa (Medusalith Boltagon) ***Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ***Spider-Man/Spiderman (Peter Parker) ***Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ***Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) ***Spider-Woman/Spiderwoman (Jessica Drew) ***Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) ***Spinneret (Mary Jane Watson) ***Silk (Cindy Moon) ***Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) ***Songbird (Melissa Gold) ***She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) ***Miles Morales ***Winter Soldier/White Wolf (Bucky Barnes) ***Falcon (Sam Wilson) ***War Machine (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ***The Punisher (Frank Castle) ***Namor the Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) ***Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) ***Robbie Reyes ***Blade (Erik Brooks) **The Defenders ***Luke Cage ***Iron Fist (Daniel Thomas Rand) ***Jewel/Power Woman (Jessica Jones) **SHIELD ***Nick Fury ***Maria Hill ***Agent Coulson ***Harold "Happy" Hogan ***Helen Cho ***Quake (Daisy Johnson) ***Lance Hunter ***Jemma Simmons ***Leo Fitz **Deathlok (Michael Peterson) **Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) **Doctor Selvig **Jane Foster **Darcy Lewis **Henry "Hank" Pym **Janet Van Dyne **Howard Stark **Maria Stark **Edwin Jarvis **Morgan Stark **Harley Keener **Ho Yinsen **Matthew Ellis **Stature (Cassandra "Cassie" Lang) **Thunderbolt Ross **Everett Ross **Margaret "Peggy" Carter **Sharon Carter/Agent 13 **Maria Rambeau **Betty Ross **Karen Page **Aunt May **Yuri Watanabe **Penni Parker **Michelle Jones **Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes **Ned Leeds **Flash Thompson **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **Hellcat (Patricia "Patsy" Walker) **Echo (Maya Lopez) **Colleen Wing **Shang-Chi **Hector Ayala **Claire Temple **Franklin Nelson **Skrulls ***Talos ***Norex **Guardians of the Galaxy ***Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ***Drax (Arthur Douglas) ***Rocket Raccoon ***Groot ***Gamora ***Mantis ***Nebula ***Moondragon **Asgardians ***Odin (Odin Borson) ***Frigga ***Bor (Bor Burison) ***Korg ***Meik ***Angela ***Skurge ***Hela (Hela Odinsdottir) **Living Tribunal **The One Above All **Ego **Eitri the Dwarf **The Annihilators ***Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) ***Nova (Richard Rider) ***Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) ***Gladiator (Kallark) ***Beta Ray Bill ***Nova Corps **Fantastic Four ***Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ***Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ***Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ***Thing (Ben Grimm) ***Franklin Richards ***Valeria Richards **X-Men ***Wolverine (Logan) ***X-23 (Laura Kinney) ***Marvel Girl/Phoenix/Dark Phoenix (Jean Grey) ***White Queen (Emma Frost) ***Rogue (Anna Marie) ***Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ***Magik (Illyan Rasputin) ***Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) ***Storm (Ororo Monroe) ***Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ***Cyclops (Scott Summers) ***Gambit (Remi LeBeau) ***Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ***Iceman (Robert Drake) ***Professor X (Charles Xavier) ***Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) ***Magda Einsenhardt ***Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **X-Force ***Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ***Domino (Neena Thurman) ***Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ***Cable (Nathan Summers) **Galactus/Life Bringer Galactus (Galan) **Molecule Man (Owen Reece) *Villains/Antagonists **Thanos **Apocalypse **Lady Death/Death **Black Order ***Ebony Maw ***Cull Obsidian ***Corvus Glaive ***Proxima Midnight ***Supergiant ***Thane **Chitauri/Annakul **Outriders/Space Dogs **Ultron Bots **Kree Empire/Starforce ***Ronan the Accuser ***Korath the Persuer ***Sakaaran Mercenaries ***Yon-Rogg ***Minn-Erva ***Bron-Char **Count Nefaria (Luchino Nefaria) **Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) **Ultron **Abomination (Emil Blonsky) **Juggernaut (Cain Marko) **Blackheart **MODOK **Shuma Gorath **HYDRA ***Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) ***Arnim Zola ***Ironmonger (Obadiah Stane) ***Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) ***Georgi Luchkov ***Justin Hammer ***Hammer Drones ***Jack ***Helmut "Baron" Zemo ***Wolfgang Von Strucker ***Georges Batroc ***Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ***Taskmaster (Tony Masters) ***Grant Ward ***Alexander Pierce ***Sonny Burch ***Aida (Madame Hydra) **Ten Rings ***Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar ***Abu Bakaar ***Amed ***Omar **Elementals ***Hydro-Man ***Molten Man **Killmonger (N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens) **N'Jobu **Ulysses Klaue/Klaw **Sinister Six ***Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) ***Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) ***Kraven the Hunter ***Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ***Sandman (Flint Marko) ***Mysterio (Quetin Beck) ***Venom (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) ***Carnage (Cletus Kasady) **Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) **Bullseye (Lester) **Lizard (Curtis Conners) **Sabretooth (Victor Creed) **Omega Red **Kaecilius **Lucian **Frost Giants ***Laufey ***Grundoth ***Hailstrum ***Raze **Dark Elves ***Malekith ***Kurse **Vulture (Adrian Toomes) **Aldrich Killian **Eric Savin **Senator Stern **Ellen Brandt **Maya Hansen **Mandarin (Trevor Slattery) **Whiplash (Ivan Vanko) **Extremis Soldiers **Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) **Shocker (Herman Schultz) **Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) **Jackson Brice **Randy Vale **Collector (Taneleer Tivan) **Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) **Ares **Beyonder **Kang the Conquerer **Terrax the Tamer **Surtur **Dormammu **Mephisto **Squadron Supreme/Squadron Sinister ***Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) ***Hyperion (Mark Milton) ***Power Princess (Zarda) ***Speed Demon (James Sanders) ***Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger) ***Thundra ***Anphibian 'Street Fighter' *Heroes/Protagonists **Ryu Hoshi **Ken Masters **Gouken **Gulie **Cammy White **Chun Li **Sakura Kasugano **Eliza Masters **Zangief **Blanka **Codey Travers **Alex **Makoto **Maki Genryusai **Laura Matsuda **Sagat *Villains/Antagonists **M. Bison **Kazuya Mishima **Akuma **Balrog **Juri Han **Hugo **Vega **Seth **Gill 'Star Wars' *Heroes/Protagonists **Jedi Order/Galactic Republic ***Luke Skywalker ***Qui-Gon Jinn/Master Jinn ***Obi-Wan Kenobi/Master Kenobi ***Mace Windu/Master Windu ***Yoda/Master Yoda/Grandmaster Yoda ***Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader ***Sifo Dyas ***Quinlan Vos ***Ahsoka Tano ***Siri Tachi ***Asajj Ventress ***Kanan Jarrus ***Ezra Bridger ***Cin Drallig ***Kit Fisto ***Saesee Tiin ***Agen Kolar ***Plo Koon ***Ki-Adi-Mundi ***Aayla Secura ***Luminara Unduli ***Adi Gallia ***Serra Keto ***Maul Opress/Darth Maul ***Savage Opress ***General Grievous (Qymaen Jai Sheelal) **Rebellion/Resistance ***Han Solo ***Lando Calrissian ***Chewbacca ***Mara Jade ***Bail Organa ***Breha Organa ***Leia Organa ***Jyn Erso ***Qi'ra ***Padme Amidala ***Satine Kryze ***Bo-Katan Kryze ***Sabine Wren ***Korkie Kryze ***Finn ***Poe Dameron ***Rey ***Rose Tico ***R2D2 ***3CPO ***BB8 *Villains/Antagonists **Sith Order ***Darth Bane ***Darth Zannah ***Darth Malak ***Darth Sidious (Sheev Palpatine/Emperor Palpatine) ***Darth Plagueis/Darth Plagueis The Wise (Hego Damask) ***Darth Tenebrous ***Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku/Jard Dooku/Yan Dooku) ***Prong Krell ***Barriss Offee ***Pre Vizsla **Confederacy of Independent Systems/Separatists ***The Separatists ***Nute Gunray **Galactic Empire/First Order ***Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) ***Snoke/Supreme Leader Snoke ***Jango Fett ***Boba Fett ***Captain Phasma 'Mortal Kombat' *Heroes/Protagonists **Earthrealmers/Earthrealm Warriors ***Lin Kuei ****Sub-Zero/Tundra (Kuai Liang/Master Kuai Liang/Grandmaster Kuai Liang) ****Smoke (Tomas Vrbada) ***Shirai Ryu ****Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi/Master Hasashi/Grandmaster Hasashi) ****Jubei Hasashi/Satoshi ****Kana Hasashi/Harumi ****Kenshi Takahashi ****Takeda Takahashi ****Suchin Takahashi ***Elder Gods ****Raiden/Rayden/Lord Raiden/Dark Raiden ****Fujin ****Blaze ***White Lotus Society ****Shaolin Monks ****Bo' Rai Cho/Master Bo' Rai Cho ****Liu Kang/Fire God Liu Kang ****Kung Lao ****Kung Jin ***Special Forces ****Johnny Cage ****Jackson "Jax" Briggs/Commander Briggs ****Kurtis Stryker ****Sonya Blade/General Blade ****Cassandra "Cassie" Cage/Sergeant Cage/Commander Cage ****Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs/Sergeant Briggs ****Vera Briggs ***Nightwolf ***Ermac ***Cyrax ***Ashrah ***Shujinko ***Taven ***Kai ***Kharon ***Osh-Tekk ***Kotal Kahn ***Erron Black ***Zaterrans ***Reptile (Syzoth) ***Li Mei ***Sareena ***Edenian Resistance ****Kitana ****Jade ***Jerrod/King Jerrod ***Sindel/Queen Sindel ***Tarkatans ***Baraka ***Shokans ***Sheeva *Villains/Antagonists **Outworlders/Outworld Forces ***Shao Kahn **Brotherhood of Shadows ***Noob Saibot (Bi-Han) ***Quan Chi ***Shang Tsung ***Shinnok/Lord Shinnok/Corrupted Shinnok ***Moloch ***Drahmin ***D'Vorah/Devorah ***Havik ***Onis/Netherrealm Demons ***Wraiths ***Kytinns ***Revenants **Cyber Initiative ***Frost ***Sektor **Red Dragon Assassins **Black Dragon ***Kabal ***Kano ***Tremor ***Hsu Hao ***Jarek ***Mavado ***Kobra ***Kira **Daegon **Reiko **Hotaru **Goro **Kintaro **Motaro **The Dragon King's Army **Onaga **Ferra/Torr **Mileena **Rain **Skarlet **Tanya **Geras **Kronika **Cetrion **Kollector 'DC/DCCU (DC Cinematic Universe)' *Heroes/Protagonists **Justice League ***Batman (Bruce Wayne) ***Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) ***Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) ***Flash (Bartholomew "Barry" Allen) ***Aquaman (Arthur Curry) ***Cyborg (Victor Stone) ***Shazam (William "Billy" Batson) ***Mary Marvel (Mary Batson) ***Power Girl (Karen Starr) ***Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) ***Atom (Ray Palmer) ***Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) ***Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) ***Hawkman ***Hawkgirl ***Fire (Beatriz Da Costa) ***Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) ***Hippolyta ***Antiope ***Lois Lane ***Steve Trevor ***Lana Lang ***Alfred Pennyworth ***Commissioner Gordan ***Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) ***Red Tornado ***Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) ***John Constantine ***Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) ***Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) ***White Canary (Sara Lance) ***Catwoman (Selina Kyle) ***Artemis of Bana-Mighdall ***Mera (Y'Mera Xebella Challa) ***Big Barda (Barda Free) ***Orion ***Highfather ***Spectre ***The Presence ***Doctor Manhattan ***Rorschach **Guardians of the Universe **Green Lantern Corps ***John Stewart ***Kilowog **Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) **Lady Shiva **Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) **Talia Al Ghul **Rick Flag **Thomas Wayne **Martha Wayne **Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) **Lobo **Amazons/Amazonians **Atlanteans **Teen Titans ***Robin (Tim Drake) ***Nightwing (Richard Grayson) ***Red Hood (Jason Todd) ***Damian Wayne ***Wally West ***Batgirl/Oracle (Babara Gordon) ***Artemis Crock ***Cassandra Cain ***Stephanie Brown ***Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) ***Supergirl (Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El) ***Starfire (Koriand'r) ***Raven (Rachel Roth) ***Katana (Tatsu Toro) ***Stargirl (Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore) ***Ravager (Rose Wilson) ***Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) ***Firestorm (Jason Rusch/Martin Stein) ***Static Shock **Azrael (Michael Washington Lane) *Villains/Antagonists **Darkseid (Uxas) **Mongul **Steppenwolf **Kalibak **Ares **Despero **Amazo **Brainiac (Vril Dox) **Doomsday **Parademons **Brainiac Drones **Lex Luthor (Alexander Joseph Luthor) **Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) **Black Adam (Teth-Adam) **Yellow Lantern Corps ***Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) **Red Lantern Corps ***Atrocitus (Atros) ***Dex-Star **Suicide Squad ***Bane ***The Joker ***Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) ***Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) ***Amanda Waller ***Black Manta (David Hyde) ***El Diablo (Chato Santana) ***King Shark (Nanaue) ***Enchantress (June Moone) ***Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) ***Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) ***Ravager (Grant Wilson) **Black Mask (Roman Sionis) **Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) **League of Assassins **Ra's Al Ghul **Victor Zsasz **Erich Ludendorff **Mercy Graves **Doctor Poison **Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) **Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) **Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) **Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) **Two Face (Harvey Dent) **Riddler (Edward Nygma) **Joe Chill **Man-Bat **Metallo **Bizarro **Ocean Master (Orm Marius) **Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) **Sword of Rao ***General Zod (Dru-Zod) ***Faora (Faora-Ul) ***Nam-Ek ***Jax-Ur ***Torn-An ***Car-Vex **The Rogues ***Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) ***Heat Wave (Mick Rory) ***Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) ***Reverse Flash/Professor Zoom (Eobard Thawne) ***Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) ***Savitar (Henry Allen) ***Gorilla Grodd **Anti-Monitor **Trigon **Imperiex **Vandal Savage (Vandar Adg) **Crime Syndicate ***Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr./Thomas Wayne II) ***Ultraman (Clark Luthor/Kal-II) ***Superwoman ***Johnny Quick ***Power Ring ***Grid ***Sea King ***Atomica 'Dragon Ball' *Heroes/Protagonists **Z-Fighters ***Goku/Son Goku ***Vegeta ***Gohan ***Goten ***Trunks ***Krillin ***Piccolo ***Jiren ***Android 18 ***Android 17 ***Android 21 ***Android 16 ***Beerus ***Whis **Master Roshi **Kami **Chi-Chi **Bulma **Videl **Zen-Oh *Villains/Antagonists **Frieza **Broly **Cell **Zamasu **Recoome **Nappa **Cumber **Turles **Raditz **Zarbon **Towa 'Harry Potter' *Heroes/Protagonists **Harry Potter **Hermione Granger **Ron Weasley **Ginny Weasley **Luna Lovegood **Albus Dumbledore **Severus Snape *Villains/Antagonists **Voldemort 'DLC Guest Characters' *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Eris *Sailor Earth *Tuxedo Mask *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Master Chief *Doomguy *Hellboy *Kratos *Spawn *Doom Slayer *Robocop *Terminator T800 *Sarah Connor *John Connor *John Wick *Jason Bourne *Ethan Hunt *James Bond Plot The following films (Dawn of Justice, The Dark World, Age of Ultron, Civil War, Homecoming, Ragnarok, Infinity War, Endgame and Far From Home) are included into the mix. Shao Kahn, M. Bison, Frieza, Boros, Ultron and Brainiac have teamed up to recruit villains from other universes and find the portal to bring Thanos and Darkseid to Earth. Once the heroes hear and realize about this Deadly Alliance, they tell the Elder Gods and the Guardians of the Universe that the universes are in crisis and recruit heroes from other universes to save the multiverse before Thanos and Darkseid could erase all life in the universe with their combined cosmic powers until they merge their essences into a powerful being called Thanoseid. All the heroes from other universes recruited by Raiden band together to form a league of heroes, Raiden said "Enough of this chaos, this is getting ridiculous.", Luthor replied "This won't be your only last, Defender of Earthrealm, we came here to fight, we came here to kill, we will reach that portal and there is nothing you can do about it.", Osborn said "You don't want us to succeed but we will." and Stark replied "You're all going to pay for what you've done!" before the heroes dueled with the villains. Story Much has changed since the six universes collided. One day, a meeting between Shao Kahn, M. Bison, Frieza and Boros turns them into an alliance. Frieza and Boros seek villains from other dimensions to aid them in their Conquest of the Multiverse and find the two most powerful cosmic entities, Thanos and Darkseid. M. Bison frees Darkseid from the Dark Dimension and Shao Kahn releases Thanos from the Phantom Zone. Afterwards, Akuma and Shinnok bridge an alliance with the robotic entities, Ultron and Brainiac. A Deadly Alliance lead by Thanos and Darkseid starts the Battle of Armageddon against a team of heroes from different universes. The Purple Titan and the Gray Titan think about looking for the most powerful weapons, the Infinity Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones, the Anti-Life Equation and the Motherboxes. Saitama, Ryu, Raiden and Goku persuade the Marvel and DC heroes at their side before Thor went on to being a drunk, alcoholic, out of shape, inexperienced, unskilled, overweight and sloppy fighter who fights sluggish and isn't agile and fast enough to keep up with powerful threats until Cap annouces "Heroes!!!, Assemble!!!" before a league of heroes duel with Thanos and Darkseid along with their armies. Gallery D72F43CB-1712-4D53-9471-A76136BFE5CD.jpeg A30E590A-BC57-4BE0-83D9-C420794E5ADD.jpeg C4C3F1D8-5B91-4A48-85DB-E06FFEEB74C7.jpeg 1FCBFDFF-B75E-4094-94AD-ED507F485685.jpeg FD38EB15-FC8D-4429-9C03-C6D2719BB64E.jpeg 34C5E68A-E55E-4FBF-990E-FC8F6B54A187.jpeg 2424ACC3-CCE5-45D6-AB14-DB44FD2860D9.jpeg 6E7DA54D-A252-4DF0-8805-F1DF6DC617B6.jpeg A6B98962-02EF-49D0-BA36-563FD52B1AEA.jpeg Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Videos Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Mightyraccoon Category:Youtube Videos Category:Fanmade Crossovers Category:Created by Mightyraccoon Category:Saruhan Saral Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanmade Movies Category:Crossover Videos Category:Animated Videos Category:Fanfictions Category:Ultimate Crossovers Category:Fanmade Videos Category:Animated Crossovers